


The Challenge

by tainted-tash (tainted_tash)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Betting, M/M, dares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/pseuds/tainted-tash
Summary: Lucius makes a bet with Severus that he can't get the next person to walk into the pub to go on a date with him. What happens when the next person to walk in happens to be Harry Potter?





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/gifts).

> This little gem was actually challenged to me by a friend, and for some reason it sat on my hard drive, forgotten about until recently. Alas, I cannot recall the actual plot, but I seem to think it would have been something along the lines of this. So, for you HecatesKiss, I give you The Challenge!

** The Challenge **

Freshly fallen snow covered the grounds of Hogsmeade, blanketing everything in a crisp, white sheet of frozen flakes and allowed the sun to shine off it, giving the cold afternoon a cheerier look, despite the freezing temperatures. There were few clouds in the sky, and with no blanket from the winter sun it was much colder than one would think given the sun was shining brightly.

It was probably the only time of year that saw Severus with any colour in his cheeks, the cold bringing a red flush to them, not to mention the colour of his nose. On his way to the weekly meeting he had with Lucius and Draco at the Three Broomsticks, he grumbled to himself as more flakes began to fall, it wasn’t like it had already snowed enough, and Severus knew that if it continued, the trek back to the castle was going to be a nightmare.

Severus finally reached the pub and pressed through the narrow doorway, practically rushing to get out of the cold and into the normally crushing heat of the pub. Stubbornly, he wouldn’t wear gloves, paranoia after being a Death Eater for so long and constantly looking over his shoulder in case some of his old, well, comrades he supposed, had survived Azkaban and came looking for him.

Gloves would hinder the retrieval of his wand and would make him a weak target. But, on the other side, lack of the garment left his fingers numb and stiff from the cold. Alas, old habits die hard, and he chose to have the stiff fingers than to risk not being able to grab his wand for thick gloves. He spotted two heads of silvery hair, a third one bushy and brown, and made his way over. He still griped over the Granger girl being at their meetings, but she had proven a sharp sense of humour that even Severus could not deny was amusing.

Though, how a Muggleborn (and brightest witch of her age) and the Lord of the most Pureblood family in the wizarding world came to be together was a story that still baffled the potions master. Draco had thrown a tantrum of epic proportions that Severus felt like echoing but had eventually come around, especially after their daughter was born.

Little Aria, Severus’ goddaughter, was something else entirely. Unlike his godson, Aria had Severus wrapped around her little finger and he constantly denied it. She was a beautiful little thing and had the brains of her mother. At just a year old, Aria was functioning at the level of someone four times her age. She was a free-spirited, wild, bright and cheeky little girl, who would do anything to make her godfather smile.

Severus sat next to Draco and gave them all a slight quirking of his lips in greeting. “I trust you are all well?” He asked.

Hermione gave him a bright smile, he knew she knew what he was fishing for. “Aria is absolutely fine and begging her Uncle Severus to come for dinner one night this week.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? I will check what I am doing over the next few days and come see her.” He had absolutely nothing to do and would, of course, accept the open invitation to dinner.

Draco sniggered and bumped his shoulder with Severus’. “You know, you could just be up front and ask them how she is. There’s no need to go through the pretence of asking how we all are, when we all know that there is really only one person that you want to know about.”

Lucius examined his fingernails haughtily. “I suppose you’ll be wanting the latest photograph of her then. No queries on the rest of the family? And I thought you were my best friend.”

Hermione swatted at his head playfully. “Honestly, Luc, you can be such a drama queen. He loves his goddaughter- you should just be happy our daughter has someone like Severus on her side. The man would destroy anyone that so much as looked at her wrongly.”

He glanced down at his wife and chuckled. “Quite right, darling.”

He handed Severus the new photo of Aria playing in the snow earlier that morning, her face bright red in the cold, hands stuffed into mittens and her entire body swathed in layers as she had a snowball fight with her big brother. She would pause every few throws and wave enthusiastically at him, right before a snowball pelted her in the face and she was sent backwards into the snow.

Severus drank in every detail before tucking the fragile picture into his inner robe pocket. “I must say, Hermione, I was most surprised to hear that you had applied for your Mastery.”

The former Gryffindor laughed and called Rosmerta for drinks all round. “Well now that Aria is getting a little older, I have more time available to do my Mastery like I wanted to. There was little sense in starting while I was pregnant, and then after she was born, I had a long recovery and again, it just didn’t seem like there was much point.”

Severus nodded and turned to Draco. “As for you, young man, do you want to explain to me why I had an owl from Minerva saying that you had been lacking on your Transfiguration Mastery?”

Draco turned pink and coughed quietly. “Erm…I was having a funny few days and I wasn’t sure I wanted to do it. It was nothing, Uncle, I promise.”

Hermione reached across the table and squeezed Draco’s hand. “Severus, if Draco decided to no longer take Transfiguration as his Mastery he has that right. He’s a grown man.”

Dark eyes locked with her hazel ones and he scowled deeply. “Hermione, I am not expressing disapproval if he decided to change his Mastery, but that he is potentially wasting Minerva’s time if he is not wholly committed, or did you forget that your former Head of House is now the headmistress of Hogwarts?”

Lucius raised a hand between them and sighed heavily. “Honestly, you two, everything has to be a battle. Hermione, this is between Severus and Draco, and I know you only care, darling, but Severus has been there for Draco longer than you have.”

She sat back with a huff and drained half her ale. “Well, let’s just move on, huh?”

Conversation flowed better after that and Draco was soon laughing about a dare poor Blaise had been given. “Seriously! He was dared to get Luna to go on a date with him. I’ve never seen a fiery temper like it when she found out and hexed him six ways to Sunday.”

It would have been amusing had Luna not actually be hurt by it, as Hermione knew. “Draco, Luna was really hurt by that, you know. She’s never getting asked on dates and when someone finally did, she really thought Blaise actually liked her.”

He had to the good grace to look abashed and played with his pint glass awkwardly. “Shit, Hermione, I’m sorry, it seemed like a little harmless fun.”

“It would have been very amusing had it been someone I didn’t know well, but it was Luna, and she is ridiculed all the time. For her to be asked on a date, she was overjoyed. But then, I’ve always been defensive with her.”

He sighed but shrugged. “Anyway, moving on. You have my dad, I have Astoria, what about Uncle Severus? Don’t you think it’s time you came out of the shadows?” He said, turning to face his godfather.

Severus scoffed and ordered another round of drinks. “I think that my love life is no concern of yours. If I wanted someone, I would have them.”

Lucius laughed and leaned over to clap him on the shoulder. “Yes, it seems that quite a few women have come crawling out of the woodwork and seem to fancy the dark, brooding and serious potions master.”

Draco grinned widely and clapped his Uncle’s shoulder. “Prove it, you have to persuade the next person who walks through that door to go on a date with you or pay a forfeit of twenty galleons.”

Hermione slapped a hand against her face and sighed heavily, prodding Lucius in the arm when he chortled quietly. Severus, however, made a disgusted expression at such a stupid bet. “Draco, I have no need to ‘persuade’ anyone to go on a date with me, the simple answer is there is no one that I wish to date.”

Draco shrugged. “Not my problem, Uncle Sev. You said you could have anyone you wanted, so prove it.”

“I am quite above such childish games, Draconis, you know this.”

The blond just laughed and rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you never could take a little fun. Always so serious all the time. Lighten up, Sev, it’s just a little harmless fun.”

Hermione glared across the table and growled quietly. “It was not a little ‘harmless fun’ for Luna, Draco. Have you forgotten everything that I just said?”

He waved her off. “Hermione, seriously, the chances of anyone actually turning him down are pretty low, what with his secret hero status.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and snorted softly. “Draco, I don’t believe that is still going around, the war was three years ago.”

Severus raised a brow at her words, mouth thinning and a deep frown setting between his eyebrows. “So, you do not think I am capable of the challenge, Hermione?”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake! Do what you will, you men always do!” She cried in frustration.

The potions master turned to Draco and smirked at him. “Challenge accepted, Draco.”

Hermione huffed and grabbed her bag. “I’m going home- you men enjoy your little game. I pity the poor man or woman that has to be the butt of your stupid bet.”

Turning on the spot, she popped out of view and Lucius rubbed his forehead. “That’s going to mean I’ll be taking one of the spare rooms tonight.”

The other two men laughed quietly and talked further, each with an ear open for the door, curious who it would be next through it. Severus was confident that he wouldn’t have a problem pulling it off, but he was a little agitated as time went on and no one came into the pub.

Just as Lucius was about to call time and get back home to his no doubt pissed off wife, the door opened and a cloaked figure entered, stamping the snow from their boots and heading straight for the bar.

Severus judged the figure to be male, by the gait of their stride, slim build, not very tall. It would certainly be interesting, especially if it were a young man, since there weren’t many that he hadn’t taught since he had quit his position at the end of the war.

A tumble of black hair was revealed when the hood of his cloak came down, tied back loosely with what appeared to be a thin strip of leather. Interesting, it didn’t exactly narrow down the pool. He strained to hear the man’s voice as he ordered his drink, but the noise level in the pub was far too high.

The cloak was pulled off and a pair of jeans were revealed, tucked into boots, the leather still shining despite the weather outside, a shirt, black, with some sort of pattern on the front but it was only a brief glance. There was something strangely familiar about his face though, the angle not showing much at all, yet enough to stir something in Severus’ memory.

Well, time to show his charm. Severus rose to his feet and calmly walked over to the figure, standing just slightly behind him. “Good evening,” he said quietly, deep voice almost purring.

The figure turned with an impish grin on his face and Severus felt the blood freeze in his veins. “Professor Snape, it’s been a long time.”

He barely reached the end of his sentence when Severus fled like the hounds of hell were on his heels, much to the amusement of Lucius and Draco who were trying valiantly to hold in their laughter.

Harry rang the bell on the counter for the fourth time and called out. The apothecary had taken a little finding and now that he was here, he was frustrated that he was being ignored, especially after the person he was here to see had fled so suddenly last night.

At long last, the potions master finally appeared from his back office. “Yes?” He called, passing through the doorway and stopping in his tracks. “Potter…what are you doing here?”

Harry blinked at him repeatedly before answering. “Erm, looking for you?”

Severus raised a brow. “You don’t sound sure.”

He shrugged and placed his hands on the counter. “, I do need a couple of things, but mostly I’m looking for you. You looked like you’d seen a ghost last night and I was concerned something was wrong.”

Severus scoffed at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Nonsense, Potter, I was merely caught off guard. After all, it has been years since anyone in the wizarding world has seen you.”

Harry grinned at him and plucked down a vial of unicorn tail hair. “That’s not entirely true, Hermione, Aria and Malfoy have seen me plenty of times. But the rest of the wizarding world? You’re spot on there.”

He knew Severus was watching him as he grabbed other ingredients and placed them on the counter. He realised why Severus might not have recognised him since he didn’t have his glasses on. “You had your eyesight fixed. And, no one mentioned to me that you had been visiting them.”

Harry looked up from where he’d been putting the vials on the counter and grinned. “Yeah, a couple of years ago. Hermione brewed the potion for me as a birthday present for my eighteenth birthday, and they don’t tell you everything, Professor. Aria is just as much my goddaughter as she is yours, did you think I wouldn’t be visiting her from time to time?”

The potions master tallied up the amount for the ingredients and cast a specialised unbreakable charm on the glass vials. “Forty galleons.”

“So, last night, what happened? You ran as if I’d sent FiendFyre after you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Potter. I admit I was somewhat shocked to see you, but, it was not the reason for my sudden departure.”

Harry cocked his head and smiled crookedly, his fringe flopping in his eyes, green eyes alight with amusement. “Then what was? One generally doesn’t greet someone in _that_ voice, then disappear in the blink of an eye.”

Severus glared balefully at the other wizard and folded his arms over his chest in annoyance. “If you must know, Potter, Draco had issued a dare that I could not get the next person to walk through the door to go on a date with me.”

He frowned. “Right, and that was an issue because…?”

Severus snorted. “It wasn’t, but I was not expecting the next person to be you coming into the pub. It threw me off guard, and I admit, I was panicked slightly. The idea of me asking you out on a date is laughable at best. I will see Draco later and admit defeat.”

Harry felt a surge of annoyance of that, and lowered his gaze, mouth set grimly. “Huh, didn’t figure you for a quitter. I guess wonders will never cease.”

He picked up his purchases from the counter and turned for the door, giving a slight wave and disappearing through the door. He was barely three seconds down the path when he heard Severus calling after him. He stopped and turned to face him, face carefully blank.

“Yes, Professor? Did I leave something behind?” He asked.

Severus stopped before him. “No…I don’t understand why you appear to be annoyed. You were not annoyed over the dare, nor the fact that I had accepted it.”

Harry blew out a breath, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. “How astute of you, Professor.”

“Why?”

“Because, like I said, I didn’t figure you to be a quitter.”

Severus frowned deeply. “You _wanted_ me to ask you out?”

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted his weight onto one foot. “Not exactly. I was disappointed that the fearless Potions Professor I had known for school was afraid to ask someone out for a dare, even someone they didn’t like. That’s not the Severus Snape I knew.”

He laughed as Severus gaped at him, seemingly lost for words. Now that was a novelty idea. “I…appear to have mildly offended you. My apologies, Potter.”

“No, you didn’t offend me. Not really. But, if you want to win that dare, I’m quite happy to appear in public, on a date,” Harry said with a wink.

“Uh…that’s extremely cavalier of you, Potter. If you would care to meet me for dinner at The Three Broomsticks tonight at eight, I would be most gracious.”

Harry smirked and bowed low. “It would be my honour, professor.

Turning on his heel, he carried on down the path and disappeared with a soft crack when he reached the Apparition point. He had a date to prepare for, and since it was for a bet, he had to ensure that the proper parties were in attendance.

\---oo0oo---

Severus cast _Tempus_ for the tenth time that hour after trying on his sixth outfit. He growled in frustration at his nerves and pulled off the dark blue turtleneck. He couldn’t work out if he was more annoyed at his inability to find something to wear, or his nerves over the date, especially given that it wasn’t a real date.

Maybe he was just rusty, and that in turn was playing on his mind and making him more nervous than he really was. He checked the time once again and gave a cry of alarm when he realised it was five to eight, and it was a ten-minute walk from the Apparition point to The Three Broomsticks. He grabbed a dark green turtleneck, pulled it on while slipping his wand into its holster and dashing out his front door to the Apparition point near his home.

Disappearing from home and reappearing in Hogsmeade in the same second, Severus sprinted down the hill and burst into The Three Broomsticks seven minutes later and searched the pub for Potter. He spied the messy-haired wizard at a booth near the back and rushed over, an apology on his lips when he spied the expression on the younger man’s face.

The look of fury in the green eyes made Severus almost back away, almost. He sat down- body tensed for attack. “Potter,” he said carefully.

Green eyes met black and Severus recoiled in fear at the blazing fury in them. “When you asked me on this date, I knew it was for a bet, but I did not for one-minute think that you would bring a bunch of spectators.”

He blinked stupidly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Potter narrowed his eyes in anger and snorted. “I was just ambushed by several of your old Death Eater friends and informed that you had no intention of attending tonight, so I might as well give in and go home.”

Severus frowned. “Well, if you were so sure that I was not going to come, why did you wait?”

“Apparently I wanted to believe that you were not an arse.”

“Potter, I was late because I was…well, struggling to find something to wear. It was not in any way an intention to stand you up. I apologise for being tardy.”

Suddenly, Potter’s face broke into a grin and he chuckled. “It’s fine, I figured out pretty early on that it was probably one of the Malfoy’s trying to get me to leave so that they would win the bet.”

Severus’ face darkened and he growled. “So, you let me believe that you were angry at me?”

Potter laughed and nodded. Severus could not help but chuckle too. He ordered a Butterbeer and Firewhiskey for each of them and settled into easy conversation about their general lives. When they ordered food, Severus spied that Lucius and Draco were sat several tables away.

“That’s my fault, I gave them the time so that you could prove you had been successful,” Potter said.

“And inadvertently set yourself up for an ambush.”

Potter ducked his head in acknowledgement and took a sip from his beer. “It would seem so.”

Severus sat in silence for a moment while Potter ordered some platters for them to share. “Tell me, Potter, if I offended you, why did you agree to this date?”

He shrugged and toyed with his whiskey glass. “Firstly, I think that given we’re being social, you could at least call me Harry. Second, I agreed because if there’s ever a time that I can stick it to Draco Malfoy, I’ll take it.”

“You two and this bloody rivalry!” Severus laughed. “It’s been going on since you both met. I’m beginning to wonder if either of you is ever going to let that turned down handshake go.”

Potter- no, Harry, smirked at him. “I was never salty about that handshake, Malfoy is. I’m pissed at him over the way he treated my friends. He took the piss out of Ron daily and was downright cruel to Hermione.”

“He did, but his father is married to her.”

Harry smiled warmly. “Yes, and she’s really happy. Don’t get me wrong, he’s been nothing but kind to her since Malfoy senior married her.”

“And yet, you’re still pissed at him?”

“Nah,” Harry chuckled. “I much prefer teasing him that Hermione is now his stepmother.”

Severus roared with laughter turning several heads their way. His eyes watered as he thought of Draco’s face the first time Harry had ever used that, Merlin he wished he’d been there because there was no doubt he’d have keeled over from laughter.

Their night progressed well, and there were a few moments in which Severus forgot that their date was not real, and strangely, that saddened him. But then reality would set in, and he would remember that not only was their date staged, but that it was Potter, and nothing good could ever come of them being together.

Pot-Harry appeared startled when Rosmerta interrupted their conversation to inform them it was closing time and they had to leave. They paid their bill and left, their breath fogging in the cool night air. “Well, Harry, I confess I had an entertaining night. Thank you for such pleasurable company.”

Harry bowed at the waist and gave him a cheeky grin. “Same to you, Professor. I had a fun evening. Be sure to get your galleons from Malfoy.”

Severus frowned at that, not wanting Harry to think that was all he was bothered about. He’d had an excellent time, which was surprising. He found he wanted to ask for his company again, but regrettably, Lucius chose that moment to appear with Draco, and Harry took off before he could say anything further.

“Well, old bean, I must say I am very surprised that you pulled it off!” Lucius remarked.

“Hmm.”

Draco elbowed him playfully. “Why didn’t you make it one better and get a kiss out of it? We’d have actually bet more if we thought you’d pull this off so easy, there’s no way you could have gotten him to kiss you!”

Shame rolled through Severus when his brain supplied him with the answer to that- he could have gotten the young man to kiss him with ease. Before Severus could refuse, Lucius had upped the ante to a further eighty galleons if he could elicit a kiss out of Harry.

Severus could damn the older Malfoy for dangling that in front of him, the combined total of one-hundred and twenty galleons would let him pay off the mortgage on the shop allowing him ease of profits to purchase the more rare ingredients, or even hire someone to manage on the days he needed to go hunting for certain ingredients instead of having to close the shop for the day.

To his everlasting shame, he agreed and left with his pocket forty galleons heavier. He had to plot how he was going to get Harry to agree to a second date, and a kiss. Somehow, he didn’t think coming clean would be the way to get this one in the bag.

\---oo0oo---

Harry pottered around Grimmauld Place, doing the odd bit of tidying and cleaning when he heard the front door go. It wasn’t unusual for Hermione to swing by unannounced, but he was shocked when he found Severus towering in the hallway looking somewhat out of place in the now lightened place.

“Hello,” he said with a smile.

“Harry, I’m sorry to come by without notice, I actually wasn’t entirely sure the house would permit me entry.”

He grinned. “I never took down the Fidelius or removed the Order members from the wards. I suppose that’s kind of an oversight on my part, maybe I should change that.”

In normal times Harry was certain that Severus would have berated him for such a thing but given that they were no longer during a war, there wasn’t much of a need. Severus removed his cloak and dropped it on the coat rack. When he made to go inside, Harry politely asked him to remove his boots, he was cleaning and didn’t need boot prints on his nicely cleaned carpet.

Severus obliged then followed him into the kitchen. Harry flicked his wand at the kettle and dug out the tin of tea Severus had left there from the days of Voldemort. “Still like your tea the same way?”

The former Potions Professor nodded and took to leaning against the doorframe, his black eyes trained on Harry’s face. Admittedly, he found the stare a little unnerving but said nothing, using the silence to brew the tea and calm his shaking hands.

“So,” Harry croaked, taking a moment to clear his throat. “What brings you to my abode?”

The former Death Eater spy seemed to not hear the question, only staring at him before he finally answered. “I found I had more fun last night than I have had in some time, I was hoping to do the same again. Perhaps tonight? Same place, same time?”

Harry almost dropped the teacup he was about to hand over, his brain stuttering to a standstill. “Uh…erm…I mean…”

The old mask that Harry knew so well slipped into place and he knew he’d taken too long to answer. “I see, you needn’t concern yourself with the tea, I’ll see myself out.”

He let the teacup go down and grabbed Severus’ arm before he could complete the turn to leave the kitchen. “No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so bad mannered, you caught me off guard is all. I wasn’t expecting an offer to repeat our date given that you had only wanted to go out for your bet.”

Severus nodded. “Yes, I know, and had you asked me last night to go out again I probably would have refused. But when I returned home, I realised what a great time I’d had, and I wanted to do it again. I suppose a morbid part of me thinks that maybe it was because of the bet, but a part of me also thinks that there just might have been something there. If nothing else, we can embark on a friendship. After all, the war is over and while we may still go to loggerheads with one another, there is nothing to say that we cannot get along perfectly well.”

Mulling it over, Harry thought about a second date. “Actually, I think I could be agreeable to another date.”

A smile graced Severus’ lips, one that transformed his entire face and Harry inhaled sharply, his eyes locked on that mouth, which could praise or ruin in a single moment. An image flashed through his mind of long-fingered hands cupping his face and thin, smiling lips descending on his own.

Quickly as it appeared, it went and he darted a look at Severus, praying he had not decided to use Legilimency just then. It would be unpolite to enter a mind unbidden, but it certainly wouldn’t be the first time that the Potions Master had done such a thing.

Seeing no sign that the older wizard had seen anything, Harry agreed to meet at eight at The Three Broomsticks again that night. He saw Severus out and raced upstairs to get a shower, needing time to find something decent to wear for their second date. Though, Harry supposed, this was technically their first date given that last night had been for a bet.

\---oo0oo---

Seven fifty-five. Severus thought it best to be early this time, given he’d failed to arrive on time last night. He checked the tables and found the Malfoy’s sharing dinner with together. He took a moment to marvel at how easily Hermione had integrated herself into their lives, birthed Lucius’ daughter and all lived well. The witch glanced his way and scowled heavily at him, it appeared she knew of this bet as well, and did not appreciate it.

He looked away just as the door opened and Harry walked in, putting his cloak on the rack and ambling over to him. “Hello,” Severus greeted.

“Evening, Professor,” Harry grinned and sat down.

“I think that given the circumstances you really should be using my given name.”

“I do, in my head. But thank you, Severus, for the invitation.”

Cheeky whelp. Severus smiled warmly and got their platters ordered, same as the night before, and drinks to last them a little while so conversation would not need to be broken by having to go fetch Butterbeers.

Like last night, their conversation flowed easily, laughter surrounded them, and Severus found himself smiling easily at Harry’s jokes, while he in turn snickered over the story of the only time Severus had decided to take on an apprentice. The young wizard he’d taken on had lasted a mere week before quitting.

As the night ended, the pair paid up and left the bar, the path lit up brightly against the dark sky. The night was cold, biting, and the brisk air quickly turned Harry’s cheeks pink. Severus brushed his knuckles over one of Harry’s cheeks and leaned down, angling his head so that his nose wouldn’t get in the way, and pressed his lips to Harry’s in the softest of kisses.

He felt Harry’s sharp intake of breath and used the action to slip his tongue into the other wizard’s mouth. Harry moaned, almost inaudible, and Severus drank it. Shame flooded him and he broke the kiss, stepping back. Fuck. Hurt entered Harry’s eyes but it was gone before Severus could do or say anything.

“Goodbye, Severus,” Harry said, turned on his heel and disappeared around the corner.

Guilt squirmed hotly in his stomach and he felt ashamed at his behaviour. He didn’t have long to dwell on it though when the Malfoy’s appeared from under their Disillusionment charm. “Merlin’s Beard, I did not think you’d do it!” Lucius crowed.

Severus shrugged and took their money pouches off them. “Indeed.”

“I actually cannot believe you kissed him, and he kissed you back!” Draco cried, gagging in jest.

“Grow up, Draco!” Severus snapped.

The blond quickly shut up and had the good grace to look regretful. “Apologies, Severus. I was being childish.”

“Still, I really did think that he would pull away. It seems the young man may harbour some feelings for you. Which is really quite hilarious given the way you treated him as a boy…”

“Shut up!” Hermione yelled.

Severus caught the tears in her eyes and realised her gaze was on something over his shoulder. He knew before he turned around what he would find behind him. His eyes landed on Harry a split second before a fist collided with his cheek and sent him staggering sideways. Pain exploded in his cheek as he regained his balance and locked eyes with Harry.

A lump formed in his throat when he saw the tears swimming in the green eyes he liked so much. “Harry…” he croaked.

“Don’t,” Harry hissed. “It’s my own stupid fault for thinking that this was not another dare. And to think I was coming back to ask you out tomorrow as well. What an idiot I am!”

Severus spotted Hermione try to approach him and prayed she would be able to calm him down. But Harry backed away from her, the hurt still in his eyes. “No, Hermione. You knew about this, and didn’t think to warn me?”

She lowered her head, and Severus realised just how hurt Harry had to be to reject his best friend. “Harry, please, don’t be angry with Hermione.”

Angry green eyes looked his way and he recoiled from the hate in them. “You don’t get to beg anything from me. Don’t ever come near me again, Snape. Ever.”

He watched helplessly as Harry turned on his heel and disappeared. He’d royally fucked up this time, and he damn well knew it. Even Draco seemed to have the common sense not to make any jokes, he simply patted Severus on the shoulder and left with his father and Hermione.

\---oo0oo---

Walking into work on Friday, Harry was not surprised to find that he had several orders for wands. There always seemed to be a surge in orders just before the weekend. It had been a chance find that he learned how good he was at wand-making. A few chats with Ollivander, a couple of goes at it and the aged wandmaker had suggested that Harry take a course or two in it and see if it was something he wanted to make a career of.

However, he didn’t want to take business away from Ollivander, so the pair had discussed how he could be a wandmaker also, and not cost Ollivander any orders. Turned out that Harry had a knack for making lesser known wands, ones that required specialised cores. Ollivander sent Harry any orders that were outside his field, or might take too long to make, alongside the orders Harry received directly from customers.

Someone had requested a core of unicorn hair combined with the tears of a phoenix. It would a challenge to say the least, Harry had not yet worked out how to make liquid bond with a wand. Should it be another failed attempt, he would have to refund the customer. It wasn’t a massive hit to his takings, but it would damage his reputation.

He got to work, tools on his workbench, music playing in the background. Harry was so lost in his work that he didn’t hear the door chime, or the shouting from the front, not until whoever it was cost _Sonorous_ and bellowed out to him.

Harry rushed out spouting apologies, cleaning his hands on his apron and stopping dead when he saw it was Severus. “What do you want?” He growled.

Severus ran a hand through his hair, looking lost. “I…I came to apologise, properly. I wanted to give you time to calm down, knowing my words would fall on deaf ears if I came too soon, plus, to my everlasting shame, I was too afraid to see you.”

Harry snorted and folded his arms over his chest. “Too right you should be ashamed! You used me for a bet! You kissed me, let me believe you might feel something for me, and it was all to get money. On top of that, you cost me my friendship with Hermione, and cost Aria less time with her other godfather. I go around to see her and I’m hounded by Hermione to forgive her!”

He saw Severus wince. “I know, Lucius hasn’t slept in his own bed since. I do not blame you for being angry, but I do wish you would not be at Hermione. Yes, she knew about the bet, and she should have told you, but I guess she somehow thought you would figure it out.”

Harry flushed an angry red and his body trembled in his fury. “Do not excuse her! She knew and as my best friend should have fucking told me the guy I was going on a date with was using me for money! Well, I sincerely hope it was fucking worth it, Snape!”

“Harry, please, allow me to explain?”

“There’s nothing you can say that’s going to excuse you, so just get out and leave me be. I don’t want to see you.”

Severus placed his hands on the counter, his black eyes sorrowful. “Just five minutes, Harry. Give me that, and then I’ll leave. I won’t return, I won’t bother you again. Please, allow me to explain.”

Against his better judgement, Harry nodded. “Fine, you have five minutes.”

“I was an idiot, I accepted the bet knowing it was wrong, and I knew that if you found out it would hurt you. It was shameful of me, and I have regretted it since.”

Harry scoffed. “Yeah, but not enough to tell me the truth when I arrived.”

Severus nodded. “You are quite right, Harry. I believed I could have my cake and eat it. I was an idiot to think I could get away with it, but I went ahead anyway. I wanted the date with you, even wanted to kiss you, but I wanted the money as well. I saw an opportunity to pay off the mortgage on the shop, and have time, or money, spare to seek my own ingredients out instead of having to always buy lesser amounts because I could not afford them. I could hire an assistant at the shop, giving me the time to ingredient harvest.”

“What you saw was an easy way out of paying for your business faster, instead of working hard for it.”

“You couldn’t possibly understand, Harry! Your parents left you the money needed to get a head start in life. All my parents left me were funeral costs and gambling debts. I went to Hogwarts poor, I left even poorer. What meagre salary I earned from teaching there I stowed away so I could start afresh if I survived the war. Because I’m an ex-Death Eater my mortgage for the shop was higher than every other mortgage in the entire village! I was pardoned for my crimes in the war and yet I am still treated like scum.”

Harry’s rage was cooled as the older wizard spoke, and a part of him began to feel sorry for Severus. He knew the man had had a tough upbringing, but he didn’t know about the insurmountable debt the Snape’s had left him with. “My mum and dad did leave me some money, Severus. But it wasn’t as much as Ron made it out to be. It looked like a lot to him because his family had little. The truth is that they left me just enough to cover my school costs, uniforms and supplies. There was a little left over to pay for my first course in wand making, but I’m still paying for the second one, which I wouldn’t have gotten had I not come first in my class. The interest is decent, but it’ll be a couple more years before I’ll have fully paid it off. So, you see, Severus, I was not born with the silver spoon in my mouth that you thought I was.”

Severus hung his head. “I’m sorry, Harry. Sorrier than you could ever know. I was cruel and deceitful, I played your emotions when I should have been honest from the outset.”

The last of his anger ebbed away, and Harry nodded. “I accept your apology, Severus. Now I’d like you to leave.”

“I truly am sorry, Harry.”

Severus left the shop, leaving Harry alone with his work, and his thoughts.

\---oo0oo---

A week passed before Severus saw Harry again, it was pure happenstance that he had been at Malfoy Manor, he wasn’t set to see Aria until the next day, but Lucius has called saying the child was unwell and could use Fever Reducer. His goddaughter was laid on his chest, snoring quietly after a screaming fit. Once the fever potion had kicked in, she’d soon tired herself out enough to sleep.

It was with a snoring Aria on his chest that Harry had Floo’d in and spotted them. Severus had gently tried to shift her off him so he could leave, but she had whimpered, and Severus hadn’t the heart to leave her.

“Don’t,” Harry said. “Let her sleep, I can see her when she wakes back up. I need to see Hermione, anyway.”

When Harry returned Aria was awake and more herself. The two-year-old was ecstatic to see her Uncle Harry, and Severus was roped into a tea party along with him. The two wizards were able to remain friendly during it, leaving Aria none the wiser that her Uncles hadn’t been getting along.

The time came for Harry to leave, and he requested that Severus Floo out with him. Harry called out their destination, and Severus was surprised to note it was Grimmauld Place. He had been certain that Harry would have forbidden him entry after the way he had treated the younger wizard.

Severus stepped out gracefully and cleaned Harry with the same charm that removed the ash from his own clothes. He waited patiently as the younger man disappeared and returned with drinks, taking his time removing his boots. He didn’t want to dirty the recently cleaned carpet, after all.

Harry handed him his drink, Severus took a sip, but the silence stretched on. “What exactly am I doing here, Harry?” He asked softly, breaking the silence.

“I…don’t really know. I had this big speech all planned out, but it’s completely gone from my mind.”

Hiding a smirk behind his glass, Severus took a deep drink. “I see. I can assume it went along of the lines of I’m a cad, I’m a heartless wretch, I don’t deserve my freedom, I ought to have been sent to Azkaban?”

Harry’s face grew more stricken as Severus spoke. “No, Severus, that isn’t what I meant at all! I was going to say that I forgive you, and I’d like to get back on speaking terms. But it’s going to take time, it’s going to take trust, because you lost that when you broke my heart, Severus.”

Severus ran a hand through his hair. “I never meant…what, what?”

A shy smile graced Harry’s face. “I was falling for you, Severus. It was only a date, but it showed me a side of you I never knew existed. I wanted to see more, I wanted to know if there was something there for us. I was so sure there was.”

“There could be, Harry. I fucked up, I know that, but I would very much like to try and see if this could lead somewhere. Will you meet me at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow at eight?”

“Okay,” Harry said eventually.

\---oo0oo---

Checking his watch for the tenth time in as many seconds, Harry nervously glanced to the door of The Three Broomsticks again. Granted, it was not yet eight, so he had no reason to be worried, but he couldn’t help it. With each tick of the second hand his nerves grew until he began to feel sick.

Just as the minute hand hit home for eight, the door swung open and revealed the tall frame of Severus Snape, cheeks pink from the cold, black eyes locked on his. Harry swallowed, his mouth dry as the desert, and watched his former professor approach.

The older wizard had opted for his usual attire- all black. Except they weren’t the usual clothes Harry was used to seeing him in. The trousers were the norm, of course, but instead of the heavy layers of black, Severus wore a soft looking knitted jumper, a turtleneck. Harry’s mouth grew impossibly dryer.

“Apologies for keeping you waiting, the path is treacherous out there.”

Harry nodded dumbly and signalled for Madam Rosmerta for a drink for Severus. “It’s alright.”

A smile graced Severus’ lips. “You were worried I’d stand you up.” It wasn’t a question.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, a part of me did wonder.”

“I know I was cruel to you, Harry, but please believe me when I say that I genuinely would like to explore whatever this is.”

Harry said nothing, digesting the words and choosing to look at the menu for some food. He desperately wanted to trust Severus, but the hurt he had felt at finding out their date had been for money still stung. A lot.

The silence stretched, growing more uncomfortable. Severus attempted to start conversation more than once, but Harry was too overrun in his thoughts to form any decent responses. He could tell the mood was souring, and it would only be a matter of time before the date ended.

The moment came when Severus rose, a deep sadness in his eyes, and Harry floundered for a way to stop it all going to shit. But nothing came forth, his eyes filled with tears as he watched Severus pay for his drink and disappear into the night.

Finally coming to his senses, Harry chased out of the pub after him, bellowing his name before he could reach the apparition point. Severus turned, blank mask firmly in place making Harry almost stumble and stop. But he didn’t.

He collided with Severus, knocked them both to the ground and crushed his mouth against Severus in a desperate kiss. His tears splashed the older man’s face, his heart breaking when no response came. He pulled back, and his heart faltered.

Severus looked at him like a man starved. Long fingered hands tangled in his hair and brought his mouth back down for another kiss. Their kiss was hot, tongues twisting together, tasting, testing, exploring the other.

It only broke when several people had gathered and there were a few wolf whistles. Harry hastily climbed to his feet and helped Severus up, his face aching with the grin that was splitting it. Severus’ own mouth was smirking, before Harry was tugged into his arms and the pair apparated away.

\---oo0oo---

Severus stumbled backwards as he pulled Harry into his bedroom, his legs hitting the bed and sending the pair sprawling across the large four poster bed. Strong thighs were either side of his hips, knees pressed to the sides of his ribs. He ran his hands over Harry’s stomach and marvelled at the ripple of muscles under warm skin.

Hands grappled with his jumper and yanked it over his head, baring his pale chest and stomach, hairless save for the small trail on his abdomen that disappeared under his trousers. The delicious lips that had been so beautifully kissing him had moved to his neck, small nips and licks, leaving a wet but glorious trail down.

He rolled, putting Harry below him and he tugged insistently at the younger’s clothing, buttons popped and clattered to the floor, material ripped as seams were broken, then his hands were on that golden skin, the smooth skin with hard muscles beneath it.

Certain he was dreaming, Severus committed every sound and every taste to memory. Even if this was a dream, he would remember it forever. His lips found Harry’s again and resumed their kiss, his hands still exploring, his thumbs grazing a nipple of occasion, smirking as his young lover gasped into his mouth.

He vaguely heard the metal clang of his belt buckle as it was undone and pulled from his trousers, the quick succession of pops when the buttons were undone, then all thought ceased when a hand closed around his erection.

Fuck! He throbbed painfully, his cock harder than he ever remembered it feeling, that hot hand stroking him with such skill he’d swear it was his own. He moved back a bit, staring into Harry’s eyes and almost came right then. There was barely a hint of green with his pupils blown so wide, the desire he saw in them was something he had never experienced.

“What’s wrong?” Harry whispered.

“Nothing is wrong, but if you don’t stop then this night is going to end very quickly,” he huffed.

Breath puffed against his face as Harry chuckled but stopped and removed his hand gently. “Tell me what you want, Severus.”

“Right now, or in the long run?”

Harry laughed, green eyes alight with something Severus could not identify. “Both.”

He thought for a moment before answering. “At this moment in time, I want to bury myself in you, to lose myself in you. As for the long run, I find that I’m not sure. I am curious to where this will go, I am hopeful it will lead to something wonderful, and I confess that I would very much enjoy a life with you.”

Severus watched as tears filled Harry’s eyes and a smile spread on his lips. “I confess that I am in agreement with all of the above.”

Sparing no time, Severus stripped Harry naked, divesting his own clothes along the way. Once they were both fully naked, Severus fumbled in a drawer until he found a jar of lubricant. Unscrewing the lip, he dipped in his fingers and liberally smeared it around.

Harry pulled his legs towards his chest, hooking his hands behind his knees and winked at Severus. He laughed and settled himself down, kissing a thigh has he pushed a finger into him. Harry grunted, Severus glanced up to check he was alright, the younger nodding for him to continue.

Pumping a few times, he gave Harry time to adjust before added a second, and finally a third. He stretched his fingers out, loosening Harry. He twisted his fingers expertly and quickly located the prostate gland, sending Harry to almost jack knife off the bed. He chuckled, did it again and watched Harry face.

“Fuck! Severus, please!”

Taking pity on the young man, Severus removed his fingers and re-dipped them in the lubricant, this time spreading it over his cock. He grabbed Harry’s hips and positioned himself between Harry’s thighs, feet locking in the base of his spine.

He lined himself up with Harry’s hole, locked eyes with him, then pressed forward. There was resistance at first, and he saw Harry grimace in pain.

“Relax,” he soothed. “Take a deep breath and try to relax.”

As Harry drew in a breath, the head of his cock slid inside and through the muscle that guarded him. Harry was tight, tighter than he’d imagined, and Severus swore blind that he was going to come before he had chance to even thrust.

He swallowed Harry’s whimpers with kisses, comforting him with soft words. After a moment, he felt Harry nod and he continued, pushing deeper into Harry’s body until he was fully sheathed. He waited a few seconds before thrusting, terrified he’d come before they even began.

Severus angled his hips just right and hit Harry’s prostate, revelling in his cries of pleasure as he nailed that sweet spot repeatedly. He took in every expression that crossed Harry’s face, committed every cry to memory, tasted every bit of skin he could reach.

Once Harry’s cries intensified, Severus reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Harry’s erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts, feeling Harry’s body clenching him, desperate to hold his orgasm back until he’d gotten Harry to his.

Suddenly, Harry came with an inarticulate cry, spurting between them. Severus kissed him, hard. He dropped his face into Harry’s neck and growled as he came, spilling inside his young lover, breath huffing into his neck.

He rolled off Harry before he accidentally crushed him, felt Harry cuddle against his side, and while it was not normally something he would enjoy, he found that it was rather pleasant. Perhaps the person was made it more enjoyable.

Both lay panting, neither speaking for some minutes. He wondered what Harry was thinking about but didn’t want to shatter the peacefulness by asking. Ultimately, it was Harry that broke the silence.

“What now, Severus?”

He glanced at him, a slight frown appearing on his face at the unsure expression on Harry’s face. “Right now? Or long term?”

Harry smiled, remembering the last time that had come up. “Both.”

“Right now, we are laying here and basking in post coital glow. Long term, I am not quite sure, but at the moment I’m happy to see where it leads.”

Severus assumed that Harry agreed with his answer, there were no further comments from him. When it was time to move again, Harry kissed him goodbye then disappeared through his Floo in a flash of green. For the first time in more years than Severus could remember, he felt lonely.

** **


End file.
